


His pleasure is all that matters

by GoldenaTS



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Tony Stark, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Eating, Come Marking, Corporal Punishment, Dark Tony Stark, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, I know this is wicked, Kneeling, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Obedience, Office Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Sub Clint Barton, Sub Sam Wilson, Sub Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Avengers Dom, Top Tony, Top Tony Stark, What Have I Done, not nice at all, tony is not nice in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 14:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenaTS/pseuds/GoldenaTS
Summary: In this Tony is dominant and egoistic as hell and not nice at all. He is using other avengers for his own pleasure, but in the end it is kind of consensual, because they enjoying it and seeking for more...





	1. What is hidden in underground basement

**Author's Note:**

> This is very very bad, I know... And I was doubting if I should even upload it. But I did it anyway.  
> My kink is dominant, egoistic, powerfull Tony Stark and ufortunately there is not enough stuff with dominant Tony. So I guess this is result of lack of dominant Tony material.
> 
> I was inspired by the scene in CA: Civil War and mostly by this gif on Tumblr: https://78.media.tumblr.com/cc9805a58d0b4db6c18bf79747499a05/tumblr_otwwirGkj51rlo78oo1_540.gif
> 
> see more on my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/goldenazk

Tony presses the button in the elevator to the uderground basement where is he helding his prey. He is smirking and looking forward to play with his prisoners like cat with mouse . It will be so much fun with them . But first he has to break them, show them where their place is. And then they will just beg at their knees, beg for more, beg to be used, they will beg him to be allowed to please him... They will seek to let him use them in every way possible. And they will be happy for it.  
He enters the pascode and then let the security system scan his finger prints. Heavy door are opening and Tony enters big dark space. 

There are 3 cells contected and each is occupied. 

 

Tony opens the first cell in which Clint is sitting on the floor. He is so angry and he literally wants to jump at Stark and punch him hard or kick his ass, but then something strange is happening. Tony is coming close infront of him just inches from him and Clint has perfect chance just grab him and make him pay! But suddenly he feels weird. He was never so close to Tony before and now when Tony is looking at him from above dominance and power just radiating from him, he feels urge to sink to his knees and bow his head deep. He never felt something like this before.  
„Listen to your instincts and kneel, kneel and lick my shoes clean,“ said Tony firmly while grabing fistful of Clint´s short hair, tugging at it hard.

There was something in Tony´s voice, in the grip of his hand, in his body language, in him, that forced Clint to obey, to obey without hesitation and question, to submit, to seek for more.  
So Clint sank to his knees infront of Tony folding his hands behind his back. He bowed his head and started to lick on Tony´s ridiculously expensive shoes with his tongue. 

And for Tony it was sight to see, he loves this so damn much. To see people submitting to him, falling infront of him to their knees and obeying eagerly. He licks his lips and started to palm on his already hard cock, moaning shamelessly.

„Good work you slut, this is your place where you truly belong.“

Clint was whimpering, feeling his cock to harden too. What is happening to him, he is aroused from being humiliated. Fuck. But he wants more. He can smell Stark´s arousal, his heavy musky scent. He wants to have Stark´s dick in his mouth, he wants to choke on it, he wants Stark to use him for his own pleasure. He wants to be full of his seed. Damn. Fuck. What is this, what is happening to him. 

Again Tony starts to speak like he is able to read Clint´s mind. „ Ahh do you think that you deserve my precious dick? Don´t be ridiculous Burton. You have to deserve it first.“  
And with this he kick him from his feet and is leaving the cell, at the entrance he turns over to face Clint again while saying: „And don´t you dare to touch yourself. Your cock now belongs to me like you. You can touch it only when I say so. Understood?“

„Yes, sir.“

Tony was smirking, well that was easy.In the next cell was this weird guy, he doesn´t even know who he is, remembering somebody saying something about Ant man. Anyway he was not interested in him that much, but he wanted to own him anyway, maybe in the future he will be interested to play with him a bit.

And then finally Sam in the last cell. He entered his cell and almost the same scenario like by Clint followed. Just he had to hold Sam little bit longer to dominant him. He didn´t submit as easily as Clint. 

Only when Tony forced him to his knees, leading Sam´s head to the ground and steping with his shoes on top of Sam´s head, Sam suddenly submited. But then Tony didn´t even have to tell him what to do. Sam begun to lick on his shoes without asking.

„You whore! See, you can behave when you want.“

„ Master do whatever you want with me, I will do anything, anything, you ask.“

But Tony punched him hard: „ I want you to shut up. Remember you are not allowed to speak when I am not asking, or ordering you to do so.“  
„Sorry master, it will never happen again, Please punish me if you want.“

„This I will do. Don´t worry.“

And with these words Tony sat down on the small mattress at the wall, taking Sam into his lap, bending him over his legs and starting to spank him on his bare bottom.  
When this was done Tony left Sam´s cell with same words like by Clint. 

 

Tony was impossible hard, when he was in elevator waiting to be in his penthouse again. It was all so arousing for him, but they don´t deserve his cock, not yet.  
So he was palming himself and as soon as the elevator´s door opened he run to his bed where Steve was kneeling at his huge bed.

Without any warning he grabbed Steve´s face with his one hand and with other he forced his leaking cock into Steve´s waiting mouth. He literally slams into his mouth so hard, that he hits Steve´s throat, but Steve was not choking. He is trained already, he lost his gag reflex while ago. When Tony is fully buried in Steve´s warm wet mouth he takes Steve´s face with both of his hands and starts to fuck his face hard. Tears are running from Steve´s eyes and saliva from his mouth. But it was wonderful feeling to be used like this to be honored to please his master. Steve was happy and hard and wanted to cum. But he was not allowed. Cock ring holding his release.

Tony was moaning and growling, enjoying the perfect view of Steve taking his cock. It didn´t take long for Tony to come. But he didn´t realease into Steve´s mouth. He took out his cock and he emptied himself on Steve´s face and onto his sexy hair. He loves to mark his subs like this. He loves when he sees them all covered with his cum. Best is when his cum is locked inside of them with some plug and also all over them after some longer sex season.

„Thank you sir.“ Steve added.  
„Don´t you dare to clean it, I want to see you like this for some while.“

And then Tony felt down onto his huge bed and felt asleep happily satisfaied.


	2. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally I was able to finish next chapter. Again be aware that this is not nice and fluffy love story and very explicit...

Clint woke up still in that cold dismal cell, after some short restless sleep. He didn't know how much time passed since Tony’s visit. But he was sure, that he wants to see him again. He still felt fear like before but instead of by anger he was consumed by desire. Everytime when he thought about Tony shiver run down his spine and his cock twitched with interest in cofiness of his pants. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but he didn't dare to remebering the last words from Tony vividly. 

Suddenly somebody was opening the steel door to his cell and Clint felt coil of interest froming in his gut. But he was immediately dissapointed because instead of Tony, Vision appeared in the door frame. 

Vision went straight to Clint and took him out of his cell: „Sir demands your presence.“

Then he led Clint to the elevator and took him in some big luxurious bathroom high above the city. Clint was not prepared for what was coming. He was dying of embarrassment when Vision took off all his clothes and led him into the shower and started to clean him like some small baby. Vision was very consistent and didn't miss not even the smallest spot of Clint's body. He even took apart his ass cheeks and was rubbing his hole with washcloth. But Clint was to affraid to protest and he was looking forward to see Tony again, so he can handle this. But it was getting even worse…When Vision was finished with washing off all the dirt and sweat from his slightly shaking body, he dried him with warm soft towel from head to toe and continued to cultivate his appearance by rubbing soft glistering oil into his skin.

„Please bend over." Vision instructed.

Clint obeyed and screamed from pain instantly, beause Vision spread his ass cheeks again and then circled with one of his slicked fingers lightly around his entrance and after some while pushed slowly something into his tunnel. Vision was not rough but Clint was still anal virgin and wasn't prepared enough. 

„Please relax Mr. Barton. This is Mr. Stark's order. It is special anal plug design by Mr. Stark himself, it will keep you open for Sir.“  
And the anal plug was just beginning. When it was settled deep inside of Clint, Vision instructed him to straighten up again. Then he put on him some twisted kind of black briefs with one hole on the back side and other hole infront for his cock. Vision took his cock out thru the hole and stroke his cock quit gently till it was hard. Then he put cock ring around Clint's shaft, which was connected to thin silver chain, which connected the hard cock to black leather belt, which Vision fastened around Clint's waist. As last thing pair of metal clamps where placed on his nipples.

„Hmm good. Mr. Stark will be for sure satisfied.“

 

+++

They entered big room with lot of different things that Clint saw for first time in his life. There were chains, leather collars, whips, paddles and lot of other weird things. Clint looked around in horror.

In the middle of the room was a big armchair like a throne and against it was metal frame with two pairs of cuffs. Vision took him to this frame and fastened Clint's hands above his head into the cuffs , then spread his legs and locked his ankles into the second pair of cuffs on the bottom of the metal construction.  
„One last thing, please open your mouth Mr. Barton.“ And with these words he stuffed his mouth full with big metal gag. So now Clint was completly at others mercy held by cuffs, opened and displayed and not able to speak at all. 

 

Vision stepped aside into one dark corner and Clint was waiting with fear but also with some weird kind of arousal.

After some while, which felt like eternity for Clint, the door opened and he chocked on his gag by the view.  
Tony was entering the room all in black with heavy black leather shoes and gloves and sunglasses. He was so devilishly handsome and Clint felt that his dick got even harder, almost leaking precum already. But then he noticed who was walking ehm, crawling infront of Tony. Tony held two chains and on the chains… OMG! What!!! This can't be true. That is Captain America and his friend Bucky. Both of them have collars connected to the chains in Tony's hand and they are crawling on all fours like dogs.

 

Tony settled himself on the armchair like a king and took off his sunglasses.  
After spreading his legs wide, he raised an eyebrow and he instructed Steve and Bucky with small gesture to his groin like saying get on with it.  
And then without any hesitation Bucky opened Tony's zipper and Steve took out Tony's cock, which was already half hard.

Steve was on the right side and Bucky on the left and they started to lick Tony's shaft simultaneously. Tony looked down at them, eyes dark with lust, mouth slightly open, while petting them with his hand and moaning voluptuously. Steve took Tony’s balls into his mouth and Bucky enveloped Tony’s cockhead with his pretty lips going down on his dick slowly. Tony slipped little bit lower in his chair, taking Bucky's head by hair in his hand pushing his dick roughly in Bucky's mouth.

This was first time when Clint saw Tony's dick and it was work of art. So incredibly thick and big with flawless shape. Clint started to leak precum and salivate just seeing it.

Suddenly Tony yanked with Bucky’s head roughly and barked out firmly: „Take my cock you slut. Take it whole.“ And he started to trust with his hips into Bucky´s wet warm mouth further and further.

To Vision Tony said with husky voice: „What are you waiting for Vision. Go on with the show, take that smaller riding crop.“

And Clint felt sudden pain on his butt, because Vision started to spank him with said crop. Then Vision moved infront of him placing short hard slaps all over his chest, legs and also dick.

Clint wanted to scream but his voice was muffled by the huge gag in his mouth. But then he looked at Tony again. On his marvelous dick beeing now deepthroated by Bucky and on his heavy moans and he forgot his pain, he felt sudden jealousy agaist Steve and Bucky. He wanted to be on their place. 

Tony was lost in pure pleasure. His dick was enveloped by Bucky´s hot mouth and he was thrusting against his throat. His balls were licked by Captain and on top of it he was enjoying the view of Clint being all tied up and prepared for him like some sex toy.

This spanking thing were they doing with every new member of Tony's harem. He has to see first, if they are worthy, if they can handle the pain. Because pain is constant part of their games. 

Tony speeded up his thrusts and he started to feel, that his orgasm is coming. He yanked Bucky‘s head off his cock and kicked Steve from his feet, then stood up.  
Tony hold his cock in left hand and took few steps to Clint and Vision. He took the riding crop from Vision and started to slap Clint with it, while jerking himself off. After few minutes he started to squirt white seed all over Clint abused chest. 

Clint cockhead was violently red and wet from precum.

„Hmm you want to come don't you, darling? But you have to wait. When you have this special cock ring around your dick, you are not able to come. It's specially designed by me to allow you to be hard and aroused but when the orgasm is coming it will give you slight shock and your erection will fade away.You know, I'm genius after all.“

 

After this Tony left the room followed by Steve and Bucky.

 

Vision took off all the cuffs and the gag: „Congratulation Mr. Barton you passed your test, welcome to our tower and to Mr. Stark’s harem of subs.“

And Clint didn't know what happened with him but he started to look forward and he felt happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued


	3. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony fucks Steve in the office...

Tony is sitting in his huge office high above the city, doing endless paper work. On busy days like this he is happy that he has at least some distraction. That he can make pause in between signing of papers and meetings. Now is 10:00 a.m. but he has a feeling that he is locked here already for hours. And like hundred of even more boring meeting are waiting for him in the afternoon. Fuck, without his obedient distraction he wouldn’t survive such a long day. 

 

So he suddenly interrupts his work, to have some fun, otherwise he could fall a sleep, even though he drunk already like 3 coffees in the early morning.   
He stands up with bored yawn and goes to opposite corner of the room. And here is his beloved Steve, waiting obediently to please his master. He is all tied up and gaged, nicely prepared just to be used, like some stress relief for Tony. Well busy people are usually preventing stress with some breath exercises, stretching, joga or whatever, Tony has another method. He is fucking one of his many subs right in his office. But Steve is his favourite, so he is here most often and he loves every single minute of it. Of being so awfully egoistically used like toy. But he is sick, sick like his master, so he loves it and there is no other place on the planet earth, where he wants rather be, then here with his buttock shamelessly exposed and prepared for his master’s huge prick.

 

Steve's hands are tied up behind his back and locked with big black handcuffs with silver lash in between. Thick black leather strap is going from cuffs up his back to heavy collar around his neck. And the collar is connected to gag streching his mouth almost painfully. His perfect sculpted ass is presented in the air, because he is kneeling with spreaded legs. His ankles are held by metal ankle cuffs and fastened to spreader bar. His abdomen is resting on special designed piece of furniture. It is sort of wooden pedestal composited of two parts. On one lower salience are resting Steve’s knees and he is bend over the edge of other part on which his abdomen is laid out. First dais on which is Steve kneeling is few inched above the ground, so his ass is exactly on the level with Tony’s groin while he is standing. So Tony can just come and shove his hard cock into Steve’s waiting hole.

Tony spreads Steve’s ass cheeks and circles with his tumb the puckering hole opened so beautifully for him by anal plug with shiny diamond on the top. Steve ass looks like most precious gem, so flawless and perfectly prepared to serve Tony and give him whatever he wants. Tony opens his zipper and takes out his cock and balls, not bothering to take off also his pants. His dick is still not fully erect but still massive and he beguns to stroke himself while moaning softly. Then he walks around Steve infront of him, pushing his hardening cock right into Steve‘s face, showing him what is waiting for him. For Steve it is breathtaking view, because the only thing what he can see now is Tony’s fat cockhead with first small drop of precum glistering on the top and black curls of Tony’s groin in the background. He is salivating and whimpering around his gag, all needy and horny. But this is the only thing what he can do in his restrain position. He would be rock hard or maybe already coming, if not for heavy cock ring holding his dick so close to his balls that it is little painful and there is no way that he can get hard. Tony has different kind of cock rings and cages. Some of them are not that brutal and allow him to at least get hard, some of them are holding his cock with its cockhead down and then there are few like this one, which are pressing his cock strongly against his groin and balls.  
Tony strokes some more times and then he is fully aroused with his impressive cock standing proudly from opened zipper of his luxurious slacks and big balls hanging heavily by the root. He pushs his cockhead in Steve’s right cheek and then he's moving with his hips from side to side, slapping Steve’s face with his big cock, growling lustfully and covering Steve face with precum. Steve is overwhelmed with musky scent of Tony’s arousal hanging so heavy in the air, that it’s almost suffocating.

 

„So needy aren’t you? So desperate for my thick dick. So desperate to be used.“

Tony is going back behind Steve holding his cock in his right hand and taking out the anal plug with the other and teasing Steve’s entrance with tip of his dick and circling around his stretched rim lazily.

„Don’t be afraid my little fucktoy, I will impale you on my thick dick in no time. I will fuck you so hard that you will be aching for days. Then I will lock my seed inside of you. So you wil be full of me all day long. Then I will fuck you and fill you all over and over again, my cum will be dripping from you baby.“

And with this promise he is taking off his pants and slamming his full length to the hilt into Steve with so much strenght that Steve is almost falling down from his pedestal. Tony is roaring so loudly, that every one in the next office has to hear what is going on. Then he is gripping Steve’s hip with left hand roughly holding him in place and with right hand tugging the silver lash between his hands and jerking Steve’s hands up. He starts to move hard and fast. He is taking his cock completely out and slamming back home again, so hard that he is almost missing the waiting hole. And then he is repeating this motion. Steve is stretched so perfectly, that it allows Tony to penetrate him without any preparation, on the other hand his hole is thight enough to welcome Tony’s fat cock with exactly so much pressure, which Tony likes. Tony’s cock is spoiled perfectly in Steve’s warm heat and Steve whole body is like on fire from so much desire, passion, lust and also pain. 

Wild sounds of skin slapping against skin and Tony’s moans and growls are echoing in the office.

 

„Ah Steve I will rip you apart with my cock. You are feelling so good around me.“

And then he is coming, big load emptying right into Steve, splashing his walls with hot white seed.  
It takes what seems like forever. When Tony is finally finished, he takes out his spent prick and before replacing it with the anal plug he is collecting some of the cum into his palm. Then he locks everything with the plug inside of Steve's abused tunnel.

Suddenly Tony is again infront of Steve, taking his gag off and holding his hand by Steve’s mouth.

„This is your reward for being so good. Eat, lick it, I want to see how you are feeding yourself on my cum. Hmm“  
And Steve is licking his palm eagerly savouring the magnificent taste of his master‘s seed. He doesn’t even mind that it was in his own hole second ago.

„Good boy.“

„Thank you Master.“

And then the gag is back again.

Tony is fucking Steve four more times on that day. One more time before the lunch. Then he is fucking his mouth after the lunch, then again his already aching ass after some especially long meeting. This time very very fast and hard and last time before he leaves his office. 

So the working day is in the end not that boring and horrible at all thanks Stevie

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are very welcome  
> Visit me on Tumblr: Goldenats


End file.
